


The living dead

by TheWorstStoryteller



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/F, Sad, post finale sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorstStoryteller/pseuds/TheWorstStoryteller
Summary: Post season 4 finale.While Ada is recovering from Agatha's loss, she is faced with a difficult task: Announcing the news of Agatha's death to Miss Gullet.
Relationships: Agatha Cackle/Miss Gullet, Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	The living dead

There’s one thing we did not think about” Hecate muttered softly.

Ada was lying in bed, an array of tissues scattered across the sheets which the brunette vanished every so often. Her eyes were red and puffy while grey circles were engraved below them.  
On her nightstand, next to her glasses stood a mug filled with tea which had long went cold as it was left untouched. Hecate resorted to casting warming spells despite knowing her beloved wife was not going to touch it.

“What would that be?” the blonde questioned, blowing her nose.

“It’s...Geraldine” Hecate sighed “Someone needs to tell her. She has a right to know”

“You’re right” Ada nodded.

Hecate stood from her chair “I won’t be long” she lifted her wrist

“No” Ada placed a hand on her forearm “She was my sister. I should be the one”

“Are you sure? You’re not in a state to-“

“I’m sure” Ada shot her a gaze that didn’t grant room for objections as she rose, fastening the belt of her pink robe. “Besides,you’ll be there if anything happens”

* * *

  
Geraldine shifted in the portrait that had served as her glassy prison for the last three years. She placed her palm against the cold edge of the frame, suction being her only assistance in remaining balanced.

She had been laying there for hours, isolated from the outside world without a clue on what had ensued since Agatha had flipped the photograph that morning. She had soon came to conclude that a silencing spell was muffling her protests. Thus, she adjourned herself to the corner of the frame, fighting to tame the agony that was gnawing at her loins with great intensity. Her mistress always had a good reason for every single one of her actions. She had to remain reasonable. And if waiting blinded and muted was how she would be best useful in this so be it. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to.

She had to trust her although she didn’t quite understand how being in this state raised any less suspicions than visibly occupying the space by herself. She knew that deep down, Agatha did that to protect her. To prevent her from taking the fall as well if something was to go awry. And to seal her from bearing witness to a tragedy. And that tragedy had occurred, albeit elsewhere.

As her world stopped spinning and she stood on solid ground again, she was met with Agatha’s ever so calming gaze. The momentary flatter of elation and relief in her heart seized upon the realization that this was in fact the jovial headmistress. Only she wasn’t so jovial this time. The panic started to race through her veins at the sight of the expression of defeat that befallen on the youngest twin’s features.

“No” she shook her head violently as Ada fiddled with her handkerchief, pondering for a second longer on how to force out the words that were caught in her throat, refusing to be spoken.

“No” she muttered out loud this time as Ada gave Hecate one last look, seeking encouragement. But of course, she couldn’t be heard.

Her eyes shifted to the annoying deputy who looked paler than usual, looking despairingly for a sign of anger. But her expression was rather solemn than murderous. Merciful even. Confirmation of Geraldine’s fears as to the kind of announcement they had come to make.

Ada swallowed hard, as in pain and wrinkles appeared on her forehead “Miss Gullet, as you are aware, last night my sister left her place in the painting. You also must know of her intentions to take the school over. What you don’t know is the outcome of her plan. Agatha’s actions brought great pother to everyone as the lives and well-being of multiple people, including children were put at stake. Thankfully, the situation was resolved, and no one was harmed. However, Agatha…she was subdued.” She brought the handkerchief to her eyes as a tear escaped. Hecate placed a hand on her shoulder in concern.

The former spell science teacher’s stomach twisted into a knot as she fought her own tears. “There’s no easy way to announce something like this” the older witch regarded the deputy who must have repeated these words many times before. Now her hand rested over Ada’s as the difficult part was now coming “But I’m afraid something terrible has happened. Agatha-“ a sob interrupted her words “She’s no longer with us”

A scream tore through the redhead’s lungs,who up to that point cradled onto the hope that she had got this all wrong. Her heart shattered into a million pieces just like glass before her as she threw her first against it,violently. Her knees succumbed to her weight, weak.

She felt the gentle sensation of a fixing spell that restored the damage and her ability to be heard as pink sparkles blurred her vision. “Geraldine, despite the many differences that set us apart, I am aware that we both harbor great love for Agatha and offered your support through hard times, even if in unorthodox ways. I also know that Agatha held you in especially high regard. If there is anything that I can do for you, let me know and I’ll see what I can do to help”

She knew what this was: forgiving of all ill evil after one has passed. Post Morten clemency. She had tasted the bitter flavor of it before, when her father died and suddenly, all the condemn he had received while among the living turned to sympathy. It was disgusting back then and remained disgusting now. They had never loved Agatha. Not for who she really was. Not like she did. They loved the Agatha they wanted her to become. A false idea of who she was.

She didn’t want their pretentious help “I just want to know one thing: How...How did it happen?” she asked, not lifting her gaze.

“She sent herself to vanishment” she heard the potions’ mistress stating bluntly before she could be stopped.

New waves of pain shook Miss Gullet’s body. Grief was now mixed with betrayal. Her mistress had chosen self-destruction. It wasn’t an accident or the result of a duel. It wasn’t a death sentence. There was no one to blame, no one to hate for it. No one to show fury towards. She was gone on her own accord. Without caring about her feelings. And the worst part of it was that she had chosen this instead of returning to her.

Was it her fault? Had she failed to show her how much she meant to her?  
What was she meant to do now? What was her purpose in life now?

“I believe we should grand you some privacy” Ada sighed, squeezing Hecate’s hand before turning around.

The taller witch studied her for a second, hesitating before a flick of her wrist resulted in a black handkerchief materializing in the picture in front of her.

“I’m very sorry for your loss”

“I don’t need your pity, Hardbroom” she spat bitterly as the other retrieved towards the exit.

The deputy stopped in her tracks

“It’s not pity. I just know what it’s like to lose someone. Someone that means the world to you”.

And with that she transported herself away.


End file.
